


Oceans

by amicheetham



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amicheetham/pseuds/amicheetham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward have broken up and are left thinking about each other. But then while the team are out in Hawaii, things take an unexpected turn one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by most of Coldplay's new album, Ghost Stories! So yeah, you should probably go listen to that something.

It had been a few weeks since they ‘officially’ broke up, and it was sheer agony for both of them.

 

Skye had initially called it off, saying that “she couldn't just be with someone who betrayed their whole team”. She wouldn't even listen when he tried to make things right; she responded by telling him to just leave, and that whatever happens to him while he’s in custody would be ‘good for him’. What Skye didn't tell him was how hurt she was to find out that Ward was Hydra, but how it hurt even more to tell him to leave. Most nights, she sits in her bed wide awake, thinking of him. Skye always seemed to listen to the rain app on her phone whenever she thinks about Ward as well. It was symbolic to her, that something so beautiful can cause damage and change. A destructive kind of beauty, exactly the way she would describe him.

Ward, on the other hand, hadn't found a suitable way of coping. Garrett’s death didn't help matters either. He was full of anger and rage and SHIELD weren't helping either. Their methods of extracting information could be described as inhumane to most. But he believed that he deserved it. Grant didn't care what they did to him, it wouldn't hurt any less than what has happened lately. He rolled with the punches, took everything that they were doing to him and just hoped that they would be so kind as to end it all — the calamities that seemed to fill up his life, the memories that plagued his mind, the trauma he suffered… it was growing to be too much. And losing Skye? Well wasn't that just the wave of destruction to flood the harbour and wreck the ships? That was how he tended to picture himself, really. A weapon, a destructive force of nature, a walking travesty.

Both of them longed to change the past so much, yet they both knew they couldn't. They would make better choices, say no to the right people and change their whole life outlook. The only problem with that would be that if they actually did that, they wouldn't even end up meeting. Maybe it was all meant happen, maybe they’re just victims of circumstances. But it was clear that they both wanted to change everything, yet they were both too proud to admit it.

**********

Overthinking had gotten a bit too much for Skye, so she just decided to take a walk. The team were in Hanalei, Hawaii which was fortunate considering that she had always wanted to go there. Coincidentally, it was even raining outside as well as on her phone. She smiled as she stepped from underneath the shelter that covered the door. She just wished that she could watch the stars like when she did when she was little. Skye would look out of the bedroom window at the orphanage when she couldn't sleep due to having really negative thoughts. She found comfort in them, often trying to count them all. She could use some of that same comfort right now.

The sand on the beach was soaked through, not that she cared. A little sand in uncomfortable places would be the last thing on her mind. Skye just completely lost herself in thought, which was funny considering she went to the beach to to do the opposite. Not intentionally, but these things happen. Especially when you listen to the sound of rain while overthinking. It trains your brain to associate the two eventually.

The memories that Ward and her shared kept replaying in her mind, all of the good ones and then all of the bad ones. She often compared them to those of her and Miles. Only it was different — the dissimilarity being that she actually loved Ward and fell for him hard. With Miles it was more detached, on her part that was. But that was the thing, no matter how different those relationships both were, they were connected by two things: the fact that the guy seemed to love completely and the fact that they both betrayed her somehow. How did her life even end up like that?

Skye gazed at the ocean, looking for answers in the vast body of water, whose surface kept being hit by the raindrops, which were coming down at faster and faster velocities. She quickly realized that it wasn't returning anything but silence. She just wanted to know why she couldn't just let this all go, why it plagued it her mind, why she couldn't get over him. All she knew was she loved him so much, it hurt.

At that moment, a text appeared on Skye’s phone. The fact that she could even get signal was a miracle in itself, but the text? Well that was another miracle in itself. It must've been sent a few minutes before considering the nature of it. It was from none other than the guy she couldn't get off her mind himself, and it simply said to meet him in the rain. She guessed that meant he had pinpointed their location. Her emotions were sent into a giant mess that just wouldn't amalgamate into one, she hoped they would soon as there was no way she wanted to face him with her cyclonic emotions. But she would have to, as he was there already.

He was just a few feet behind her, making his presence be known with a simple cough. Ward seemed to be more soaked than Skye, if that was even possible. He walked over to her, as she did the same.

Ward’s face was full of scars and blood, which seemed to be a recurring thing. He slowly reached for Skye’s hand, which was strangely welcomed. But he knew that he had to make the most of this right now as it could be over in an instant.

She pressed her head into his chest, followed by him wrapping his free arm around her waist. It was a welcome change, considering their last encounter was a complete calamity.

“Why are you even here?” Skye said, breaking the rain-filled silence.

“I broke out,” He replied, while watching her lift her head up to look at him. “because I couldn't stay away.”

“But why? How did you even find me?” She was getting impatient and she needed answers.

“Look, I know you have a lot of questions, I get it. But we can work on those another time, if you want to.” Realizing the potential harshness of his words, he chose his words a little more carefully. “Okay, all I’m saying is that I just need you to let me make this all right.”

“You betrayed our team, you joined Hydra and you played with my emotions? How can I, Ward?” Her voice became increasingly louder as she spoke.

“Skye, I’m just,” He had to take a breath before he could carry on. “I love you, Skye. That’s the truth. And I would never play with your emotions like that.”

“And you expect me to believe that?” Skye turned away from him. She wasn't sure that even the rain could hide the fact that she was crying anymore. Letting out a sigh, she continued on. “I’m trying to, I really am. But I just— I can’t take this anymore. All of these sleepless nights, all of these painful thoughts… they’re too much.”

“You don’t think this is hard for me too? Skye, I've been rolling with whatever punches SHIELD can throw at me because it hurts less than this.” He walked over to her, reaching for her arm. She turned around to face him and he could see just how much she was actually crying. “Skye, I don’t want anybody else but you.”

Skye could do nothing but throw her arms around him at that point. Not to admit defeat, but to acknowledge the way she actually felt about him, which may have seemed crazy to some but it was how she felt. She wanted to embrace him so tight that she made him breathless, but she wanted to feel him in her arms. A destructive kind of beauty, really. Sure it wasn't healthy, but they could work on that, right?

“Skye, you okay?” Ward asked her, who was now just crying into his already saturated shirt.

“Yeah it’s just,” She had to pause and take a deep breath. “I guess I love you too.”

Ward smiled down at her. He couldn't understand why she did, unless she was lying, which would be be perfectly understandable to him. But it just felt good to hear her say it. “You know, we should’ve come to Hawaii in the first place. It seems to have some kind of magic to it.”

“You seriously still believe in magic?” Skye really couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially as it just sounded like something Ward would never in a million years.

“Of course I do.”


End file.
